


Oh But You...

by Alithea



Category: Persona 5, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: Sae makes a change in her routine and finds something unexpected.





	Oh But You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskbreakered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/gifts).



> The poetry is mine. This fic is just a bit of self-indulgence because Riskbreakered put an idea in my head and I needed to play with it.

It was a Wednesday, and Sae Niijima usually only went to Crossroads on Saturday evenings. Her new case and client were tough and tugged at her patience. Her client seemed resigned to being sent to prison despite the fact that he was clearly innocent, and the system (which she was now on opposite sides of) seemed ready to allow another innocent man to waste away within its oppressive walls. She needed a drink, and a moment of frivolity, even if she was merely watching others be frivolous. 

She sat in her usual place at the bar and Lola raised an eyebrow and checked her calendar at the sight of a regular on an irregular night. But she smiled and teased in her usual over the top manner, and seemed to add a little wink when she said, "Must be fate you coming here on a new night."

Sae did not seem to really register the comment, but not long after her scotch on the rocks was placed before her another woman entered the bar. She looked in slight consternation at Sae before taking the empty seat beside her, and placing an order with Lola who, again, smiled and seemed to mumble, "Yes, it's definitely fate. Maybe I should ask the fortune teller down the block about it." 

The woman received her scotch (served neat) and took a sip of it. She tried to size Sae up, and then said, "I've never seen you here before."

Sae glanced over at the woman next to her, the regal bearing, the tailored black and white pant suit, and auburn curls that framed a rather stoic but beautiful face. She almost didn't know what to say, but found her voice, "I usually come in on Saturdays, but it's been a rough week."

"I see. Well, I think something different is probably good for both of us then."

Sae quirked an eyebrow.

"You are sitting in my usual spot, but I have a feeling that it's probably your usual spot as well."

"It is." She brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Do you want your seat back?'

"Oh, no, not tonight. First come, first serve and all that." She raised her glass and Sae did the same, "To fateful meetings and new routines."

"Cheers."

They touched their glasses together and took short sips from them, and then they started talking. 

"Juri Arisugawa?" Sae asked, and the name felt familiar on her tongue. "I know that name." She thought a moment and then said, "You're the fencer slash model."

"I am. And your name seems familiar as well. You worked that Phantom Thieves case?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"Now I'm a defense attorney."

"Quite the change."

"Yes, well hardly as exciting as being a gold medal winning fencer."

"Slash model," the woman stated with a grin. "I actually spend more of my time as a coach." She leaned in a little and added, "You don't seem the type to follow the news on models."

Sae smiled and shook her head. "No, a friend of my sister's is an aspiring model and occasionally I overhear things. Rave reviews, I assure you."

Juri chuckled. "I'm delighted your sister's friend likes my work."

It was at this point Lola reappeared with a bottle to refill their drinks. Sae eyed it and shook her head. Juri, too, nodded at the perceived hand of fate at work. 

"What do you think about miracles," Juri asked pointedly.

"I think you have to work to make them come true." 

 

_You know I loved once or twice in my life_  
_Ain't a thing about those love affairs that felt very right_  
_They were quick and erratic_  
_Always just short of being manic_  
_And I can't say I regret the speed_  
_With which I decided to take my leave_  
_Oh but you…_  
_You take it slow_

There was a period of time in which both Sae and Juri seemed to break routine and showed up to Crossroads on a Wednesday or Saturday evening to meet the other. And they would sit together at the bar or in a booth with their drinks and talk for long periods sipping slowly at what was a well aged scotch or even a martini. 

Then one night when Sae was having a rougher time of things than usual she asked quite frankly and out of the blue if Juri would like to maybe get coffee at a place she knew down in Yogen-Jaya. The fencer agreed and the two sat together in a booth over well made cups of coffee in a near empty cafe.

"Would it spoil things if I told people about this place," Juri asked. "I don't think I've ever had such a great cup of coffee."

"I don't think so. It might do the owner some good to have a crowd to deal with once in a while." She smiled and then frowned slightly when the door to the coffee shop opened and her sister stepped in.

Juri looked over her shoulder and asked, "I can be a business meeting if you'd like."

"What?" Sae looked back over at her date and shook her head. "Oh, no. I mean I never talked to my sister about this, but I have a feeling she has an idea."

"I just meant in case you thought it was too soon for me to meet her."

"Oh," Sae considered and then said, "No, I think she'll be happy." 

Makoto Niijima had not noticed her older sister in the booth as she chatted with her friend Ann. She merely greeted Sojiro, the owner, and started to sit at the counter when her friend put her arm in what could only be described as a death grip. She then looked over at her sister and then at the other woman sitting across from her. She smiled and gave a half wave before moving once again to sit at the counter.

"Your sister is with Juri Arisugawa and I think I'm gonna faint," Ann tried to whisper in complete panic. "Your sister and the Panther, the Prince!"

"Please get ahold of yourself," Makoto whispered back. "You can fangirl later."

Juri overheard half the conversation and Sae heard about as much. The lawyer smiled and asked, "The Panther?"

"You know the names they come up with in sports are...interesting."

"And Prince?"

Juri winked, "That may have followed me from high school. Did you not have any embarrassing nicknames in school?"

"I have to confess most of the nicknames from school and my early career were hardly flattering or repeatable in polite company." She grimaced and said, "Maybe we should call it an evening."

"Maybe." Juri reached out across the table and took Sae's hand, "Maybe, we could do something else. The night is still young."

"Did you have a destination in mind?"

"Absolutely."

_Oh but you…_  
_You take it slow_  
_And after weeks and days of waiting_  
_Of all this sweet anticipating_  
_I think I absolutely know_  
_You're all I've ever wanted_  
_And your deep kisses have me haunted_  
_By all the times I went fast_  
_When I should have moved slow_

They kissed almost as soon as they stepped into Juri's apartment. The door closing with a slam as Juri was pushed into it by Sae racing t take her lips. Being slightly taller than the lawyer the move was a welcomed roll reversal for the fencer who gladly leaned into the advances. Juri fumbled with the deadbolt on the door before attempting to move further into her home. 

Sae, almost, embarrassed by the speed with which she moved things took a bit of a step back. "Sorry."

"I wouldn't be." Juri leaned back in and kissed Sae again.

From there the two moved first to the couch where they would momentarily stop to giggle or try to talk before continuing on their passionate route towards more intimate touches, soft caresses, and long whispered kisses. Till at last they made it to the bedroom, and the sort of sweet surrender they'd been longing for since they met each other. 

They woke in comfortable proximity, and Sae lazily rested her head on Juri chest as the other woman turned onto her back. And they stayed silent in each other's arms for a few unfettered minutes before the reality of the day's responsibilities began to settle in.

"Do you have work," Juri asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Oh, absolutely." She grinned and wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words. So she moved to kiss Juri briefly, losing all thought of time, and wishing for the world to slow so she could capture the moment forever. 

_Oh but you…_  
_You know this sweet anticipating_  
_All this time that I've spent waiting_  
_And I absolutely know_  
_Yes, I know…_  
_You've helped me to grow_

End.


End file.
